


The Hunter's Skin-Tight Secret

by Sigilyph_With_A_Gun



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Angst, Autofellatio, Blow Jobs, Conventions, Cosplay, Costume Kink, Costumes, Erotica, F/F, Fantasizing, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Futanari, Googirl, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kawamono, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Seduction, Self-cest, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Slime, Slimegirl, Tail Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, skinsuit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun/pseuds/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun
Summary: A slimegirl wears a bodysuit resembling a human body to pose as a human and attend an anime, manga, and video game convention with her friend while wearing Monster Hunter cosplays. Her friend doesn't show up, so the slimegirl ends up in some very public and sensual shenanigans involving a popular and sexy monster girl cosplayer.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Part 1

I laid out my things for today on my bed as I ran through my mental checklist. Today was a day I’d been waiting months for, so I had gotten up four hours early just to make sure that I was fully prepared. My costume was neatly arranged in pieces on the bed, and my bodysuit was ready for my gelatinous body to fill up. Every little piece of my costume was ready for me to slip into.

“Alright,” I said to myself, “I think that’s just about everything. What time is it?” I plunged a gooey hand into my hip and pulled out my phone, which I stashed inside myself for safe keeping. “Ahh, 9:30. And the convention center opens at noon, so I should probably get dressed now.”

I set my phone down and turned my attention to the skinsuit laid out on my bed. The suit was an exact replica of the veneers I wore every day to pretend to be human, only this was entirely separate from my body. Skins like these were hard to get as a slime. Veneers were easy enough to create and hold, but a fully separate skin was another matter entirely. It took an entire week for me to make mine, and I hadn’t even worn it yet.

My suit was split into two parts: the actual bodysuit, and the mask to disguise my face. I’d never owned a suit like this before, as I’d never needed one, but the idea of it excited me. Not just because it made pretending to be a human that much easier, but also because the idea of a tight suit like this wrapped around my body sounded rather exciting…

I shook my head and focused. The back of the suit was split down the spine for ease of access, so I didn’t need to entirely melt down into liquid to put it on. I held the hollow skin up in front of me, and then lowered it as I raised one foot up to the open back. I slipped it inside and down the leg, shivering at the sensation of the material trailing up my sensitive slime. My slime pushed into the suit and filled up every detail of the right leg, and then I pulled it onto my left leg as well. 

As I pulled the suit up and my slime molded to its shape, I was surprised by just how tight it really was for how thin the skinsuit was. It wasn’t uncomfortable in the slightest, but the pressure was certainly stimulating as hell for a slime. I pulled it tight over my ass, up to the point where the split in the back began, and then let go so it would contour to my curves. The suit snapped against my ass, eliciting a sharp yelp. “Haaah~!” I rubbed my ass, and then looked at the full-height mirror next to my bed. My ass looked quite a bit shapelier than it usually did when I wore my veneer, and it was still jiggling a little thanks to the gelatinous slime inside. “Geez… I hope this doesn't draw too much suspicion…”

Still rubbing my ass, I reeled my hand back and then spanked myself. “Aaah~!” My butt jiggled even more, resembling a bowl of Jell-O in an earthquake more than it did the human body. My lime green slimey face blushed a deep forest green. “I really should finish getting dressed, and stop messing around…”

I turned away from the mirror and continued putting on my skinsuit. I pulled it tight against my chest, making sure that my slime stuck to it like glue, and then pulled the arms over my own like sleeves. They fit perfectly, and as I ran my suited fingers along my arms, I realized that the suit was every bit as sensitive as my slime. “This stuff really is high quality,” I mumbled as I sealed the seam in my back, making the split in the material invisible to the human eye. 

There were more than a few wrinkles in the suit, but those all were able to smooth themselves out naturally as the slime underneath twisted and molded to fit as well as possible. As my slime churned inside the suit, I picked up the empty mask and gave it a once over. It was an exact copy of the veneer I used as a human, perfect down to every imperfection. I turned it over in my hands, and then stretched open the neck hole so I could pull it on.

The skin pressed tightly against my slime, making it difficult to pull on the mask. My mass instinctively softened as I struggled, and the mask snapped into place quite literally. I rubbed my cheek, wincing from the sharp pain I felt from the skin snapping against my slime. “Ow…”

I looked at my reflection again to check if there were any possible giveaways to my true nature. Spotting a large wrinkle that had formed on my cheek, I quickly plucked at it, fixing the unnatural mark by pinching, and then pulling at my cheek with two fingers. The skin stretched out inhumanly far, and when I let go it snapped back again like a rubber band, perfectly molded to my gelatinous insides. With my disguise finished, I took a step back and took in the full sight of my naked human form.

I looked almost entirely the same, but I could tell that I looked _different._ The changes were rather subtle, but with my fully formed body wrapped up with what used to be a third of my own mass, my features were more pronounced. My bust was much bigger, and my hips were noticeably wider, and overall, I just looked _sexier._ I wasn’t too sure how I felt about the change. On the one hand, I definitely looked good, hell, I looked great. But I wasn’t really used to my previous modest body looking so… _Slutty._

I took a drink of water and cleared my head.

I checked the time on my phone again. “9:45, still plenty of time,” I said, before regarding my disassembled cosplay. It was a recreation of an armor set from the _Monster Hunter_ series, specifically the armor crafted from parts of the dog-like wyvern Odogaron. The armor itself, being video game armor, was designed more for visual appeal than practicality, but it was one of my favorite armor sets in the series because of how stylish and attractive it was.

_‘That and the fact that you can’t wear underwear with it,’_ I thought to myself.

I picked up the costume’s custom black leggings and pulled them up. They clung tightly to my suit’s skin, save for the cutouts on my hips. My entire legs were covered save for my hips and outer thighs half-way down to the knee. The nylon fabric was a little _too_ tight, and I could feel them pulling a little in my ass crack as I moved around, which meant that my ass would occasionally start to sneak out around the sides. Luckily, most of it was obscured by the massive black ribbon on the back of my leggings.

With those pulled up, I then put on my undershirt, which was made of similar material and featured a similar cut-out, only this one exposed my entire back. The undershirt fit against my breasts quite snuggly and held them up well enough without forcing me to put on a bra and ruin the authentic look. I pulled on a pair of thin black gloves as well, and then started attaching the actual “armor,” which were 3D-printed plastic molds that had been specifically designed for this cosplay by my friend Ash, who I was planning to meet in costume at the convention.

I raised my arms over my head, fixing the long white hair of my wig into the correct hairstyle. As I did, I had another look at myself in the mirror, and I couldn’t help but stare. Looking at myself naked was one thing, but this armor really accentuated my features, especially the cut-outs. I was eyeing myself up for a solid minute before I finally snapped back out of it.

“Ugh,” I grunted in disgust, “Why am I acting so vain…?” I grabbed my water bottle and took another, longer sip. Maybe it was this damn suit squeezing my head all wrong. I wasn’t really sure, but the more I stared at myself, the tighter the suit seemed to feel. Except… I liked it. 

No, that’s not right. I _loved_ it.

Any slime knows it feels good to be squished. But this wasn’t just a little squish or squeeze, this was my entire _body_ being condensed much more than it was used to. No wonder my mind was acting all weird. I just needed some time to get used to this. Surely Ash went through the same thing when she got her first suit.

With my suit ready, I headed out of my apartment and down the stairs towards the lobby. I passed by a few people who shot me a questioning look, but I ignored them and continued downstairs. In only a minute’s time, I was out and on my way to the cosplay convention. Traffic was surprisingly light until I got closer to the event itself, so I had to park a bit further away than I would have liked. I checked my phone again as I got out of my car, and I saw that it was already 10:20. “Should probably call Ash,” I mumbled as I dialed her number. 

Ash’s phone surprisingly took a few rings for her to pick up, and when she did, she sounded distracted. “Oh! Heeey! Sarah!”

“Hey Ash,” I said, “I just got downtown, there’s people everywhere. Have you come down yet, or are you still getting ready?”

“Oh, uh, I’m already here, actually, and I met some people. Where are you?”

“Well, I just parked, I’m still a block away, I’ll be right there, OK?”

“Yeah, I-” Ash leaned away from her phone, and I could hear her talking to someone else, but I couldn’t make out any of her words. She finally leaned back in and said, “Uh, change of plans, I actually have to go and, uhhh, do some stuff, I’m gonna be an hour late meeting you in the center.”

“Another hour?”

“Maybe two!” Ash corrected, before suddenly hanging up. I looked at my phone, shocked that she cut off without warning. In fact, she seemed off on the whole, and it wasn’t my imagination this time. Ash breaking her promise to meet me at noon was pretty serious for her, as she never went back on her word like that. 

I sighed. Without Ash, half the fun of the convention was gone. Who else was I supposed to walk around with, to take fun selfies with, or to visit attractions with? The whole idea was even her idea- I never would have been bold enough to go by myself. I probably would have gone back home and waited normally, but in this skinsuit, I inexplicably felt more confident. I wasn’t exactly shy before, but I felt like I had a certain swagger now.

So, annoyed but not turned away, I put my phone away and made my way over to the convention center. This convention wasn’t any old gathering of costume-wearing nerds, it was the largest video game, anime, and manga convention on the East Coast. Every year there were tens of thousands of people in attendance over the course of three days, and there were major announcements from popular game and anime studios as well. 

Ash and I were planning on wearing _Monster Hunter_ armor because there had been very credible leaks over the last two months that there were going to be major announcements about the franchise, and sure enough as I got closer to the event, I saw several other people cosplaying armors from the series, and even a few cosplaying the monsters as well. I even saw one girl wearing a costume of a humanoid Safi’jiiva that looked absolutely incredible and was even complete with a set of wings.

I eagerly headed inside, and I saw that there were even more people inside than out. As I roamed the convention floor, I couldn’t help but notice as everyone I passed turned to look at me. My gorgeous new figure and my rather revealing armor made for a very alluring combination. Nearly a dozen sets of eyes were on me at all times as people looked on in a mix of lust and jealousy.

Normally I’d shrink away from the leers, but instead I embraced them. I gave a faint smirk as I put a little more sway into my step to emphasize my bare hips. Having people stare at me like this, to _want_ me… It felt so alien, but at the same time, it also felt incredibly satisfying, and it was honestly getting me a little riled up.

After walking the floor aimlessly for a while, I tried to look around for something to do or a booth I could check out. But as I strutted around, I couldn’t find anything that really caught my eye. Everything around me just felt boring, except for my onlookers. But as people kept staring, I grew more and more conscious of the skinsuit that was compressing my slime. _‘Is it me they want, or this suit?’_ I thought to myself, unsure of the answer. _‘I’d be happy with eith- What am I saying…?’_

I shook my head and started to rub my temples. “Maybe I should take off this suit… But how? There’s so many people around, and it would take so long to change… Maybe this whole thing was a bad idea,” I groaned “I never should have let Ash talk me into this.”

Just then, I was greeted by the feeling of something pointy poking my shoulder, and I turned around to see the Safi’jiiva who I’d seen earlier, and I was stunned for a moment when I saw her costume up close. In the games Safi’jiiva was a massive, hulking dragon, but this cosplayer looked much more human. Much of her body was covered in blood-red scales, but the rest looked more like softer human skin, although it was a dull and pale shade of red. Her face and body definitely looked human but with her back and legs covered with scales, although her upper body was very human-like except for the two plates of scales that covered her breasts. Two great horns grew from her mane of crimson hair, and most impressive of all were the two wings attached to her back, either of which was nearly the size of me.

“That’s quite a costume you have, Hunter,” the dragon said casually in a husky voice as her amber eye scanned my body, “Your attention to detail is pretty impressive.”

“M-my attention to detail?” I stammered, still in awe of the beautiful creation before me, “What about you? How is that costume even real? You look like a real monster! Or, well, a, well, you look incredible!”

The dragon-woman shrugged. “Well, I’ve had plenty of practice making these complex cosplays, but you… Well, you look new, and if you are new then this costume is really more impressive than mine considering the circumstances. What’s your name?”

“My name?” I asked myself as I struggled to remember it, “My name’s Sarah.”

“I’m Jennefer,” she replied with a sly smile, “It’s great to meet you.”

After a second, my malfunctioning mind put two and two together, and I suddenly found myself starstruck. “Wait, are you, Jennefer Cinders?! The cosplay artist?!”

Jennefer shrugged. “Jennefer Cinders? Yeah, that’s me!”

“Holy shit, I’m a really huge fan of yours, your work is fantastic! Your monsters are always so awesome and dangerous but so sexy at the same time! It’s so cool to meet you like this!”

The Safi’jiiva tossed her crimson locks as her wings spread slightly behind her. “It’s cool meeting you too, Sarah. You wouldn’t believe all the horny fanboys I get coming up to me at conventions so it’s nice to meet someone like you for a change, especially on my own terms. And yeah, I look good, but don’t kid yourself, Sarah, you look pretty damn hot in that armor, you’ve got a great fucking body. Are you really only an amateur?”

I scratched the back of my head awkwardly as I blushed through my skinsuit. “Well, I mean, my friend Ashley helped me with a lot of the costume… She was supposed to be here, but she got caught up with some stuff and won’t meet up with me until later.”

“So, she ditched you? What a fucking phony,” Jennefer said with a note of vitriol. “But hey, screw her, right? You got to come here, looking good, feeling good, and you lucked out, and ran into me, and she didn’t. You win, she loses, at least in my book, right?”

I nodded. “Yeah, right.” And she _was_ right. Ash had made these plans with me months in advance and broke them to me last minute without so much as a simple explanation or an apology. “She’ll be so pissed when she finds out I met you without her. Damn, I’d ask for an autograph, but I don’t have anything. Oh! What about a picture?”

The dragon-woman just smirked at me. “Oh, I can do better than that. Tell me, Sarah, do you have a Patreon or any subscription option yet?”

“Patreon? I don’t even have anything; this is really just a hobby…”

“Well, you’re gonna want to start one after I’m done with you,” Jennefer said, before taking my gloved hand in her clawed one. “Y’know my convention photoshoots?” she asked.

“Yeah, of course I do,” I told her as she led me to a more open yet crowded area of the convention floor. There were many more cosplayers gathered around here most of them posing for pictures or talking to fans. As Jennefer dragged me along, I noticed the long, thick, scaly tail that swayed behind her in a very life-like way. I touched it lightly and she didn’t react. “How the hell did you make all of this stuff?”

“All the animatronics are custom-made by a robotics lab in Boston,” she explained, “It’s really advanced stuff, and I can control the whole thing, too!” She flexed her fingers, and to my surprise, the end of her tail wrapped around my wrist. “The wings are mostly for show, but the tail is actually surprisingly flexible.

“I’m surprisingly flexible too,” I joked flirtatiously before immediately clamping my hand over my mouth. “Mmm, er, sorry,” I squeaked out a second later.

Jennefer let out a hearty chuckle. “I like your attitude, Sarah,” she cooed back as she looked back at me with a devilish grin. My cheeks flared again, and I felt my slime nearly melt inside my skinsuit. “Aww, what’s wrong, dragon got your tongue?”

“I, well…”

“I’ll have more than just your tongue in a minute,” she flirted back, before turning back towards the crowd she was leading me into. My mind felt blank just from the thought of this gorgeous cosplayer flirting back with me. I didn’t even realize that she was into chicks, but the confidence boost from my suit was able to sneak that out of her. And who knows what she was about to sneak out of me…

Jennefer stopped as we reached a group of few people with cameras and other equipment that they were in the middle of setting up. One of them, a taller man with a dark bear and bright eyes, set down his things and approached us. “Ms. Cinders, you found yourself a partner for today?”

“Maybe for longer,” she replied. Looking at me, she continued, “Sarah, this is Jackson Matthews, he’s my lead cameraman and also my manager. Jackson, this is Sarah, our lovely little Hunter.”

“Uh, nice to meet you,” I said, holding out my hand.

“Likewise!” the cameraman replied as he shook my hand firmly. “I trust you and Ms. Cinders are already acquainted? Well, if you two are all set, all I need is for you to sign yourself a little contract.” Jackson handed me a clipboard holding a document detailing a whole host of details about what was going to happen next. 

I gave the document a once over and blushed. “Wait, is this… Am I being… Scouted…?”

The dragon nodded beside me as she crossed her scaled arms underneath her breasts. “More or less. This is just a taste, of course, but it also means that for the next twenty minutes, you’re mine to do with whatever I like…”

My whole face was flustered red. Today had quickly escalated from a simple nerdy convention to me getting to “perform” with one of my biggest celebrity crushes. “I-I-I…” I stammered as I tried to think of what to say, “I’m honored, really, but surely there’s…”

As I was about to decline, my slime shifted slightly in my right leg, which caused my skinsuit to squeeze my thigh and core even tighter. I could feel an undeniable heat rising in my body, an urge, a _hunger._

“I’ll do it,” I agreed as I signed the form. My eyes were locked on Jennefer’s. “I’ll do whatever you say.”

“Anything I say?” she asked as she reached forward and cupped my cheek tenderly. “Oh, the fun that we’ll have… Come on, Sarah, let’s not keep the fans waiting any longer…”

The crowd cleared out a bit as Jennefer’s crew moved people away, so we had enough space to work. I’d seen Jennefer’s convention videos before, but even so it was hard to know what to expect. “What should I do?” I whispered to her.

“Just act confident and defiant until you know you shouldn’t,” she replied as she eyed my body. “Just know when to break, and you’ll be putty in my hands…” 

I nodded and let her take the lead. The stage was set, as convention goers and other cosplayers had started to gather around the two of us and the camera crew. Jennefer gave her crew a signal, and Jackson signaled back. I swallowed down the lump in my throat, and let my new, confident persona kick in again.

“What a pretty little Hunter~” the Safi’jiiva began in a much deeper and more sinister voice. She was slowly circling me, her tail and her hips swaying as she walked. “Such a pretty and tiny little thing, all alone, with no one to help her~”

“I’m not afraid of you,” I replied confidently, with my hands on my hips and my head held high. “I’ve hunted and skinned wyverns like you. I’m even wearing one now.” I raised my head higher, gazing at the dragon with a look of superiority.

“So bold~ Don’t you know that I’ve sharpened my teeth on human bones?” the monster asked as she drew nearer and stepped behind me. I turned around in time for one of her claws to gently stroke my chin. “You’re nothing to me but prey~”

I worried for a moment about her puncturing my suit, but her claws drew away and I mentally blew a sigh of relief. “I’m not going to be intimidated by some beast. I’ll hunt you, I’ll mount you, and I’ll break you, bit by bit~” I smirked at her, impressed by my own acting. “Just you wait, dragon, you’ll be nothing more than a trophy.”

“And you’ll be nothing more than a few bits stuck in my teeth,” she replied as she drew close to me again. “I’ll eat you alive, Hunter, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me~ I’m bigger than you, stronger than you, and oh so very hungry~ I haven't had a good meal in _days_ , so I’ll gladly eat you up~ Every… Last… Bite!” She snapped her fangs shut just inches from my face, causing me to take a step back. “Aww, I thought you said you weren’t afraid…?”

“I’m not,” I lied, both in and out of character, before saying truthfully, “But I’m excited~ My blood is boiling just at the sight of you. Your glistening scales, your sharp claws, that gorgeous tail of yours~ Oh, the thing’s I’ll fashion from your hide will be stupendous…”

“The only stupendous thing here is your arrogance, Hunter~” The Safi’jiiva said as stood in front of me with her gorgeous body only a foot away from mine. “So bold of you, coming here alone to die… But I’ll have so much fun playing with you first~” She grabbed my arms suddenly with her clawed hands and pulled me closer to her. Our busts bumped together for a second, and she giggled darkly. “Oh, I love playing with my food~”

The dragon spun me around with surprising strength, and I now had my back to her as I faced our audience. Her hands and claws gripped my waist, the tips of her claws playfully poking at the exposed skin of my hips. “Get off!” I yelled fiercely as I feigned trying to struggle out of her grip. “I’ll fashion your bones into something even stronger!”

“Stronger than this skimpy little thing?” she playfully asked as a few of her claws slipped underneath the tight black material and scratched my inner thighs. The sensation sent a shiver down my spine even as I felt my mass heating up. Even though my skinsuit was supposed to keep me cool, I felt like my slime was sweating underneath it. “And your back, too~” the dragoness cooed as one delicate claw traced down my spine, only a centimeter away from my seam. If she applied only a tiny bit of pressure, she’d cut me right out of my suit.

Our audience gasped, realizing the erotic turn our little show was taking. A few people took out phones to record us, only to have them swatted down my convention security. A few people were cheering, and one girl had already even gotten a nosebleed watching.

“Get away,” I said in a weaker voice, my confidence shattered by the potential threat of my identity being revealed, “You vile creature, I’ll… I’ll…”

“So much talk from such a pathetic little Hunter~” Safi’jiiva continued, her deep voice barely only a whisper yet still carrying a heavy weight, “And yet when tested, you folded like a cheap suit~ It looks like your body is mine, now~”

I gasped as her tail slid in between my legs. Her rough scales rubbed up against my groin and my thighs, and underneath my thin leggings my bare pussy quivered. “Nnnehh~ I’m not your plaything,” I said, “Don’t treat me like a- Aaah~ -toy…”

The claws reaching into my leggings drew back, and instead they reached over my armor and cupped my breasts. They were covered tightly by my skinsuit as well as the tight nylon top and armor, but my cleavage was still _very_ well defined. As the dragoness continued to grope me, a tiny moan escaped my lips. “Ooooh~”

Sharp fangs nibbled gently at my ear. “So _pathetic_ ,” she repeated, “You didn’t even put up a fight. At least your meat tastes delicious, Hunter~” The rough tail rubbed back and forth between my legs, turning me on even more with every stroke. It was long and flexible, and it reached between my legs and all the way up my stomach to poke my armored breasts. 

I felt the scaly plates on my partner’s bust pressing against my bare back as she continued to tease me. The edges of my scales rubbed just right against my sensitive skin, stimulating me even more, even if she didn’t know it. “I… Aaaaah~ I’ll never be your meal~ Haaaah~” It was getting hard to even pretend to resist. My slime was reacting on its own instincts now, and I could barely control myself. I leaned my head back slightly to the side, and whispered to the dragon cosplayer, “Pick… Pick me up… Like you’re carrying me to your nest…”

She obliged, and I felt her hands and claws let go of my breasts and suddenly curl around my thighs. She hefted me up off the ground and then spread my legs apart so our audience could have a better view of her tail thrusting against the barely covered pussy of my skinsuit. The pleasure from her actions were one thing, but the eyes on me, the attention, the sheer audacity of it all was amplifying every single touch. 

_‘God, I’m a slut~’_ I moaned mentally, _‘But I love it! I love being a slut!’_

Our audience was just as ecstatic as I was. A few of the guys had already made big white stains in the pants, and some of the girls watching were touching themselves either consciously or unconsciously. Jackson motioned to his model, and the thrusting of the tail started to slow down. My body cried out as it did, so close to orgasm that I could almost scream. But it kept slowing down more and more, until finally Jennefer set me back down on my feet.

“Such a delicious little meal you’ve been~” she said, but before I could beg her to finish me off, she dragged me into a deep kiss. Her tongue ravaged my mouth, and in my lust-addled state I couldn’t do anything but kiss back. Our tongues intertwined and wrestled fiercely, but she always won in the end. I submitted, and she pulled back, a thick strand of saliva hanging between our mouths. “I’ll have to eat you again sometime~” 

Our audience cheered, and some people even applauded. Those who didn’t need a change of underwear were quickly dispersed by the camera crew and security, and Jennefer dragged my shaking body to them. “See?” she said with a self-satisfied tone, “I know a good actress when I see one.”

“Ye-yeah,” I said shakily, “That was… Really something.” 

Jackson laughed. “Hey, audience is gone, Sarah, no need to put it on anymore.”

“I don’t think she is,” Jennefer said as she glanced at me, “I think that she’s being genuine~”

I swallowed hard as I heard the sultry note in Jennefer’s voice. “I’m, uh, just… I should go!” Bothe the cameraman and the cosplayer shouted for me to wait, but I quickly sprinted away from them and ducked into the reforming crowds. After a few minutes of fleeing, I was able to get into an empty bathroom, which I locked myself into.

“Holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck~” I moaned as I rubbed my pussy over my leggings. I had been so agonizingly close to an orgasm that would have melted my entire body and had just barely dodged the bullet of melting out of my suit in front of a hundred people. But now I was so fucking horny that I needed to cum _now_.

My hands were already in my leggings as I teased and spread open my pussy. I leaned back against the locked door as I rubbed myself. I easily found my clit and traced a circle over it with my index finger, which forced out a sharp gasp. Aaaaah~! Gaaah~ Oooooh~ Jennefer… You fucking goddess…” 

I was so close that all it took was a tiny bit of fingering for my damn to burst. My moans and screams echoed through the bathroom walls as I rode out wave after wave of an extremely powerful orgasm before. I’d masturbated plenty of times before in my life, but nothing had ever come close to this experience. “Jennefer!” I cried out, wanting her more than I ever had before.

My slime was already leaking out of the seam in my back, bright green liquid seeping down my spine and dripping onto the floor. I moaned, unable to control myself, and my slime collapsed into its base primal form of a liquid. Without anything to support it, my skinsuit and clothing collapsed along with it into a misshapen pile of nylon and flesh. My body took on a flat and wrinkled shape as the suit folded on itself a dozen times as it contorted to the liquid inside of it, and my gelatinous mass oozed out of every hole in my suit.

As my body melted, I felt a little bit of strength returning, and I tried my best to pull together. I was able to push my skinsuit and clothes back into shape, albeit a tad wrinkled, and I stood up and stretched. “Fuuuuck…” That was good, but… I want so much _more!”_

My skinsuit didn’t feel nearly as tight now that there was much less slime to squeeze. Nearly half of my mass had melted out of me and had now re-congealed into an amorphous blob beside the door. I could still control it fully, but as I initially thought to take it back inside of me and completely reform, I thought better of it. Instead, I was going to have some more _fun_.

“I want a monster~” I said to myself as I forced the blob to expand, “I want to get fucked by a real monster~” The blob grew until it was my height but without any defined shape, and it suddenly seized my body with its mass and sucked me half-way into its grip. The gooey construct held me tight by my thighs and arms, making sure to spread my body wide so I could watch in the bathroom mirrors.

A dozen tendrils sprouted from the gooey green mass and started to grope my body. Three tendrils wrapped tightly around each thigh, massaging them deeply as they pleasured themselves just as much as me. Three more slipped into my nylon undershirt and started to squeeze my soft Jell-O tits. My armor was rendered completely useless by such a sexual attack, and my body was at the mercy of my slimey mass. 

“God I’m such a fucking slut~” I repeated as the slime tentacles caressed my breasts, still feeling every bit of pleasure as I did. Their thick, throbbing lengths squirmed underneath the tight material of my nylon bodysuit. As they twisted and squeezed, they pushed forward and pinched my nipples between their sensitive tips, forcing me to scream in pleasure. “Ohhhh fuuuck~!”

As I kept overwhelming myself with pleasure, I kept feeling the intense need for _more._ More sex, more pleasure, more _anything._ My slime pushed into my breasts as they were being groped, pushing my already busty E cups into F’s, and then hefty G cups. The more slime that stretched out my skinsuit’s breasts, the softer and squishier they became, and also more sensitive. By the time they were done expanding my boobs were each the size of my head and constantly being squished, twisted, and stretched out of shape by my thick, swirling tentacles.

The tendrils further south were busy sneaking down into my leggings and teasing my pussy. With my legs spread completely apart I got a front row seat to watch as my pussy was grinded and rubbed by three tentacles. One tendril poked hard against my clit and started to alternate between sucking on it and bearing down it, while the other two spread my pussy wide and played with my outer folds.

Three more slimey tentacles were busy playing with my ass. Two of them curled tightly around my cheeks in nice spirals as the third was hot dogging them over the tight leggings. Occasionally the third tentacle would reel back and spank my ass cheeks and make me scream in pleasure. The thin material of my leggings combined with the gaps in them left my functionally nude when I was pleasuring myself like this.

My ass had more slime getting pushed into it as well, and as I felt more and more pleasure the softer my body was, then it was only natural that I tried to be as soft and squishy as possible. My ass was becoming more and more malleable by the second, and soon it was so stretched and misshapen by my insatiable tentacles they weren’t even recognizable anymore.

All twelve tentacles pushed and pulled on my body, stretching my skinsuit in every conceivable direction. It was getting so thinly stretched that it was liable to tear in half, but just in time, every tentacle let go. The elastic skinsuit snapped back into place, smashing my body back into its original proportions with enough force to churn my insides like butter. My slime melted inside my suit as I came again, but I was able to hold my shape thanks to my tendrils holding me together.

I reformed inside my suit, still suspended in the air by the unformed half of my mass. With the tendrils still interwoven underneath my clothes, the amorphous half of me began to strip my body naked. My armor and underclothes were quickly peeled off of my skinsuit, which was sweating melted slime through tiny imperfections in the skin itself. My pale body now had a bronze shine to it as I sweated through my suit, which made me look like a well-tanned bikini model.

My slime pushed back into my breasts again, making them bigger and heavier again, but not the same extent as the last time. Now each breast was only a little smaller than my head, but they were still sensitive as all hell, something my tendrils were already keenly taking advantage of. Six tentacle cocks pleasured themselves using my boobs, rubbing them, and squishing them and squeezing them and each other in turn. If I had the energy left to scream, I would.

Meanwhile, the three slimey tentacles that had been playing with my pussy had pulled back and were now coiled tightly around one another like a rope. Each slime tentacle cock was incredibly sensitive and had to endure the feeling of having two other tentacles squeezing it. In fact, the entire reason that this sex was wiping me out so hard was that fact that I wasn’t just getting fucked by twelve cocks- I was also fucking myself with all twelve of _my_ cocks. The human psyche would shatter if exposed to this kind of pleasure.

The triple-wrapped super-tentacle was joined by a second similar super-tentacle, which was pointed at my ass. Both of them were two entire inches thick and could extend their length by three feet. I foolishly decided to slam them both into my holes at the same time, and I was finally able to scream again. **_“HOOOOOOH~!!!”_**

My body was a mess. My slime was deteriorating by the second as I grew more and more liquidy, and as I continued to overwhelm my body with thrust after thrust after thrust from my massive tentacle cocks, the more likely it became that I wouldn’t be able to reform. My tentacles were already close, and they wouldn’t be able to take much more of all this pleasure.

As I kept at it, both halves of my mass began to melt sloppily. My skinsuit began to wrinkle as the slime inside deformed, and my gooey tentacle monster could barely hold itself together. If I blew my load now, I might just melt into individual cells and not be able to pull myself into anything more than a puddle for years to come. I knew this full well and decided to keep going- any all reservations from quiet and somewhat shy former self were replaced by primal instincts for release. Both of my bodies were ready. 

Every single cell of my slimey mass orgasmed at the exact same time. 

A thick rope of lime-flavored slime cum shot up out of my mouth, followed by another, and another. My eyes rolled back in my head as my whole skinsuit flushed red. I could just barely take sensation of six tentacle cocks pumping in combined _gallons_ of cum into my body. By all means, I should have broken down right then and there, but miraculously, I didn’t. Both of my bodies, completely overwhelmed, collapsed into puddles of green goo, and I lost consciousness.

XXX

It was hours before I woke up. When I did, my slime had managed to pool together, and was haphazardly trying to climb back into the skinsuit that I had completely melted out of. My senses all felt dull, even as I slipped into the suit. Even with my entire mass reformed, I was still missing a significant amount- nearly two thirds of my slime was gone, reduced into single cells that died off and dissolved. My body was incredibly weak, and I needed food.

I managed to get dressed again, barely. With so much slime missing I actively had to leave a hollow air pocket in my suit as I pressed against the inside, because if I didn’t the suit would deform and wrinkle. I washed up, got dressed, and hobbled outside into the convention center. Things were still going on strong, but the sun was getting much lower in the sky. “Fuck… I got wiped out for the whole afternoon.

I made my way out of the convention center and outside, intending on getting home quickly and quietly. Unfortunately, as soon as I started down the steps, I saw a familiar face- Jackson, who was standing by a pick-up truck with a few other members of Jennefer Cinders’ crew. He recognized my costume and waved me down, so I approached him reluctantly.

“Are you alright?” he asked with a voice full of concern, “We got really worried about you, but after a few hours we figured you went home. I hope you’re feeling ok.”

I nodded weakly. “I did leave, but I… I forgot some of my stuff, so I had to come back. I’m… I’m sorry I ran off like that, it was… Well, it was a lot.”

“I can imagine.” he reassured me. Jennefer had to leave, but she asked me to stick around and see if you showed up again. She’ll be happy to know you’re ok.” With a grim chuckle, he added, “Yeah, I guess erotic work isn’t really your thing.”

“Well,” I began without knowing how I wanted to finish, “I didn’t hate it. In fact, I loved it. I _really_ loved it. I just kinda… Well, let’s just say I was disappointed with how it ended.”

“Can’t stand to leave a good story unfinished, eh?”

“Exactly.” We both smiled and shared a laugh. “Sorry again about all of this,” I told him afterwards, “I didn’t mean to worry anyone running off like that.”

Jackson shrugged. “Hey. People are weird. It’s no big deal. So, what, you ran to the bathroom, finished yourself, and went home in shame. So? People do crap like that all the time.”

“I guess.”

“Tell you what,” he said, “Me and the rest of the crew were just about to head out, get some food. You look hungry. Pretty damn hungry, actually. Why don’t you head back to your home, get changed, and we’ll meet back up for food? Jennefer’s dying to talk to you again. There was just something about you that stuck in her head, and she wants to see you again, maybe even work with you again. All, of course, completely up to you though.”

I considered my options. Should I go back home, live out a normal, boring life that would probably only last a few more days or weeks before I cum myself to death, or do I pursue the interesting opportunity as an erotic cosplayer and have sex in a way that won’t end up killing me?

The choice was pretty obvious.

“Yeah, I’ll go,” I told Jackson with confidence. “I’ll definitely go, I… There’s a lot here for me, I think. And I would absolutely love to talk to Jennefer again.”

Jackson clapped his hands together and smiled. “Great! Then it’s a date!”

“It’s a date.”

  
_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sarah's concentrated lust begins to boil over, Jackson invites her to meet again with Jennefer to explore a possible future for her.

My memory of the convention was still as I drove home. Everything I did this morning and afternoon was so unlike me in every way. Usually I was much more reserved, especially sexually, but this damned skinsuit was changing that, for better or for worse. The way that the false skin squeezed my slimey insides was just… Divine. But the problem was I had never experienced pleasure like this before, and I wasn’t really sure whether I wanted to double down on it or pull back before it was too late.

And now I had ended up agreeing to a late lunch with Jackson Matthews without the proper time to think things through, let alone a clear head. After all, I _was_ getting in over my head, I wasn’t a pornstar. Not only did making porn demand a certain set of skills that I didn’t have, but it also required me to have sex, on camera, for the entire world to see. Calling that daunting was an understatement to say the least, and all of this was without even mentioning the biggest hurdle of all- I wasn’t _human._ The odds of me getting discovered to be a slime if I went forward with this were unnervingly high.

So why was I still so strongly considering it?

My thighs rubbed together unconsciously as I remembered part of the saga of this afternoon. That couldn’t have truly been _the_ Jennefer Cinders, could it? It wouldn’t have been the first time she brought me to orgasm, but there was a big difference between getting off to a porno and being _in_ it. Sometimes I’d have to watch two or three of her full-length videos to fully get off, but when she actually had her hands on me, I melted in mere _minutes…_

With the fuzzy state of my memories, it all felt very dream-like. Of course, if it were a dream, wouldn’t it have ended by now and left me a panting mess in my bed? No, this was real, all of it. The feel of Jennefer’s claws pricking my skinsuit as they trailed down my body, her hot breath on the back of my neck, the deliciously seductive tone of her voice… 

“Nnnmm~” I startled myself as the quiet and whimpering moan escaped my lips. Here I was again, getting ridiculously turned on by a mere memory. Which, again, was nothing like me. Thankfully, I had just reached home, and I quickly got out of my car and headed into my apartment building. As soon as I was through the door to my apartment, my fingers were working at my costume. Bits of the plastic armor fell to the ground here and there as I frantically stripped. Now I was wearing nothing more than the nylon leggings and undershirt I wore under my armor. Both pieces of the thin and tight material looked stretched out, likely from my antics in the bathroom.

Was that part real too? I could remember the sensation of all those tentacle cocks… The way they thrusted and twisted, the way my mass squeezed them inside of my ass, the way my breasts and ass were so soft and pliable in their grip… And that final sensation, the feeling of gallons of my slimey spunk pumped into my body… 

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror beside my bed. I was touching myself and didn’t even realize it- one hand was reaching in between my legs, while the other was groping one of my nylon-wrapped breasts. Underneath the thin, strained material, I could see how big and heavy my tits had really become- I must have grown two or maybe three cup sizes since this morning. Soon I was cupping them both, weighing them, lifting them, squeezing them…

I let go of my heavy tits suddenly as the realization of what I was doing came over me. I was spiraling again, back into that same vortex of pleasure and sex as last time. Why was I still this horny? I shouldn’t have been, I just fucked my own brains out a few hours ago. Was I getting addicted to masturbating now? Before all of this, I could go for days without even thinking about it, but now I could feel the urge gnawing at my insides. I wanted release, I _craved_ it…

I found myself panting as sexual thoughts raced through my mind. Finally, I forced myself to step back and head into my kitchen. I got myself a glass and poured a tall glass of water before drinking it all in one big gulp. It was cold and crisp, and as the cool water spread throughout my mass, I felt the urges die down, if only a little.

I sighed. “Get a grip on yourself, Sarah,” I urged myself before setting down my glass and pulling off my nylon undershirt. I tossed it onto my bed and then sat beside it as I began to peel off my leggings. I couldn’t bear to look at my body, as just the sensation of the tight fabric being peeled away was enough to send a shiver through my slime. Once I had the leggings off, I kicked them aside and took another look at myself in the mirror.

My skin shined with a bright red blush, and not just on my cheeks- my whole body was flushed with a pale red tint. Tiny drops of melted slime had squeezed through tiny gaps in my suit, making me look as sweaty as a marathon runner. And my body looked so different than it had the day before- it wasn’t just my breasts and ass that had grown, I looked taller, too. Although, was I really taller, or was I simply standing taller with more confidence…?

“I need to get out of this damn thing,” I finally said with a sigh. This surge in my sex drive had gone far enough. I reached for my neck and felt around for the invisible seam where my mask and bodysuit met. It took a few moments, but eventually I found the seam and slipped two fingers into the split, followed by two more from my other hand. As I began to peel my mask upwards, I could hear a loud squelching and tearing sound as my half-melted slime was torn from my mask. The sensation was entirely alien, but it sent an unwelcome shock of pleasure through my body that caught me off guard. I froze, save for my thighs unconsciously rubbing together.

“Aaah~ This… Damn mask…” I groaned. Frowning with my now wrinkled face, I gripped the mask tightly and yank it upwards, trying to pull it off quickly like a band aid. I heard that same squelching sound again, but ten times as loud. The mask tore off of my slimey head intact and I tossed it onto the bed as I gasped for air. The hollow mask laid limply on my bed with her empty mouth spread wide.

I sat next to my bed, taking a moment to recover. Steam rose from my face as my soft and sloppy mass reshaped my face into its natural shape. In the mirror I saw my bright green face protruding jarringly out of my human disguise, and I looked away a second later. I hated having to hide my identity like this. There were times I wished I were born human and wouldn’t have to keep up this façade, but unfortunately wearing my skinsuit was the closest I was going to get to that.

I felt my lust growing again, so I decided to stop pitying myself and finish unsuiting. I stood back up and reached to my back to try and find my back seam. As I struggled to find it, I turned my back to the mirror and then looked back over my shoulder. My fingers found the tiny split in the small of my back, and I peeled away the two flaps of false skin. The curled away from my body gracefully, exposing the whole of my slimey back. 

I stared at myself for a moment, with my eyes taking in the sight of both human skin and alien slime wrapped tightly around each other. There was something about it that caused my lust to swell up inside of my body. I tried to keep ignoring it, but the emotion was just so raw and powerful that it was impossible to deny. I tried to work through it and peel the front of my suit off of my body, but as my hands slid into the tiny gap between my Jell-O breasts and my skinsuit, my fingers suddenly squeezed my bare breasts without my conscious input.

“Nnnnnmmm~ Why Am I doing this…?” I wondered aloud. My fingers wouldn’t let up either, and they kept squishing the soft and sensitive goo of my heavy breasts. As my fingers dug into them, the breasts of my disguise lost their grip on me, and the entire front of my skinsuit limply sagged forward. The suit was only held up by my hands and my arms, which were still tightly wrapped in the fake skin. They clung to me nearly as tightly as the nylon leggings had before.

I wanted to pull myself out of this erotic situation, but either my hands had a mind of their own, or I just didn’t have the willpower to stop. Or maybe I didn’t really want to stop at all, and my internal reservations were just there to make it feel more taboo. Whatever the reason was, I could feel my horniness reaching a tipping point from which there was no coming back.

An idea popped into my head, one so sick and twisted and sexy that it wouldn’t leave my head. I peeled off one arm of my suit, which left most of the disguise hanging limply off of my body. With one hand now bare, I picked up the discarded mask of my own human face. It was completely empty, and my hollow skin was wrinkled and limp to the point that I could barely recognize myself. I pulled the seam in the neck open and slipped my hand inside of it, and I then let the slime of my hand melt and expand. My mask slowly ballooned back into the natural shape of my face as my gelatinous mass contoured to its shape. 

As my second face formed, the slime in my gut churned and twisted as another new shape formed. The pussy of my skinsuit suddenly spread open, and my slime pushed out of it and reformed into the shape of a throbbing dick. My brand-new cock hardened quickly and then sat throbbing on my mask’s face.

As I prepared to suck myself off, I grabbed my phone from off of the bed and opened the web browser to one of my most-viewed web pages- a POV video of Jennefer Cinders herself, giving an insanely hot blowjob to the recorder. I’d seen the video countless times before, but it was always guaranteed to make me melt into a puddle after watching it. 

The video loaded, and there she was in all her glory. She wore a different face this time- instead of the fiery crimson scales of Safi’jiiva, her skin was now a deep blue, and two curved horns sprouted from underneath her long black hair. She was a succubus now, a role the erotic woman was born to play. To the untrained eye, she would have looked completely different from the wyvern I met today, but her eyes gave her away. They were a stunning and shimmering blue color, and the way they looked into the camera was so teasingly alluring that I felt pre-cum running down my shaft just from making eye contact with the video.

 _‘Such a fine feast you’ve brought me,’_ the succubus whispered in a husky and seductive voice as she patted the recorder’s huge dick softly against her cheek. The lucky man’s cock throbbed in anticipation, as did mine as I rubbed my own against my mask. _‘A dick like this could feed me for **years** ~! Heh… If you could survive that long… You won’t even last minutes, unfortunately… Such a pitiful mortal… I guess I’ll just have to torture this poor cock until your soul leaves your body~’ _Her lips pressed firmly against the tip of the man’s cock, and so did the mask’s to mine.

I bit my lip as I tried to process the pleasure that was racing through my body. I’d masturbated to this video a dozen times before using cocks and pussies and all sorts of things made from my slime, but mimicking the video itself brought the experience to another level. “Jennefer~” I moaned as I looked past my phone to watch my own face kissing her way up my shaft. “Jenn- Ohhh~!”

Jennefer’s eyes dug into mine through the screen as the flat of her tongue dragged up the shaft in long and lingering strokes. Her fingers curled around the base, and she held onto it tightly as her licks grew longer and longer. As I watched on, pre-cum gushed from the tip of her “victim’s” cock and ran down his shaft and Jennefer’s mouth. Her eyes sparkled with a devilish joy as she tasted it. _‘Mmm~ I’m really spoiling myself with this big dick, aren’t I~?’_

It was difficult for me to properly mimic Jennefer’s actions. The slime in my mask had formed a tongue to lap at my achingly hard slime cock, but my lust was urging me to simply thrust into the mouth of my mask and deepthroat myself until climax. I resisted the temptation for now, though, and remained content with tasting my own lime-flavored pre-cum.

“Fuuu-huuu-huuck~” I gasped as my dick throbbed particularly hard, “Maybe this was a bad idea… I’m getting way too into this…” 

_‘Enjoying yourself, mortal~?’_ Jennefer cooed as she kissed the full balls of her partner, _‘Mmmmm, you’d better… My face is the last one you ever see, so you better be a good boy and make a nice hot mess all over it when you’re done…’_

I winced in pleasure as my mask’s lips pressed lightly against my balls. “Ooooh~ Ohhhh~ Jennefer~”

Jennefer’s fingers delicately wrapped around the shaft as her tongue flicked against the man’s balls. _‘Mmm~ I can taste you already… The last load of your miserable little life…’_ Her lips parted again, this time to take both full orbs in her warm and talented mouth. My mask did the same a moment later, and my slimey second mouth quickly began to suck and lick at my balls. I surely wasn’t as skilled at it as she was, but the pleasure felt real enough.

My mind grew hazy as I felt a huge orgasm building up. It was getting more difficult to tell Jennefer’s actions from my own. A slimey tendril sprouted from my body and curled around my shaft, milking it just the way my dream succubus would. The tendril alternated between a light grasp and slower, teasing strokes, and a much tighter grip with quick pumps of my shaft. My dick began to throb uncontrollably as I moaned louder and louder. “Jennefer~ Please… I’m so close~”

 _‘Mmmmm… This big mortal dick isn’t too shabby, but it really is sad that it’s attached to such a pathetic creature…’_ Jennefer’s words seemed to echo around me as my mind grew more and more numb. _‘I can tell you must be a virgin, just from the way you moan and the way your cock throbs~ Heh, don’t you get it, mortal? Once this big dick blows, that’s your soul down the drain… Although maybe I’ll make a thrall out of your body… Heh, wouldn’t that be nice? Watching me ride your body’s dick as you burn in hell?’_

Kissing the tip again, the succubus blew a kiss for the camera before opening her lips and taking the tip of the man's cock into her mouth. She sucked on the tip for only a few seconds for popping it back out with a giggle. _‘Heh, the way your cock twitched the second it was in my mouth… You’re still so **eager** ~ You must really be that desperate, huh~?’_

I nodded weakly. “Je-Jennefer~ Please… Make me cum… Please make me cum I’m so close…”

My thumb tapped the screen of my phone. I was barely five minutes into a forty-minute video of Jennefer blowing this cock and I was already at my limit. I hadn’t dared to even take my own tip into my mask’s mouth, because I knew that I would last mere seconds if I did. 

_‘What’s wrong, mortal, getting tired?’_ Jennefer’s voice taunted me as she stared into my eyes, _‘Don’t tell me you’re ready to blow already~ Mmmmm… Maybe if you’re good, and you can last me a long time, I’ll keep you alive, if only for a little while… How does that sound, hmm~? Being my personal pet…?’_

My cock ached with every stroke and every lick, my heavy, gooey balls were full to the point of bursting, and my head was spinning with pleasure. My whole body felt boiling hot, almost like I was jerking off in an active volcano. As I grew closer and closer to orgasm, I dropped my phone, and my imagination took over where it left off.

 _‘Delicious, but still so pathetic,’_ Jennefer would say as her tongue caressed the viscous slime of my cock, _‘I’ve seen Jell-O molds harder than this… Is this really the best you can do…?’_

My dick throbbed more as “Jennefer’s” tongue lapped more at my shaft. “I’m… Haaah~ Trying… Jennefer~” My own tongue hung out of my mouth as I panted for air. My bright green face was flushed with a much darker green blush. “Jennefer~ Pl-please…”

 _‘You’re sooo weak,’_ she would snicker, _‘Struggling so much when you know you can’t do anything… Mmm… Don’t you want this?’_ Her bright blue eyes stared into my soul. _“Sarah, Sarah, Sarah… Tut tut, don’t you want to blow this huge load down my throat~?’_

My cock throbbed incredibly hard. “Nnnnnuuuhhh~! I dooo~!”

 _‘Then what are you waiting for, silly…?’_ The “succubus’s” mouth opened wide, and my cock buried itself inside, with my balls slapping roughly against her chin. She took every inch without gagging or even blinking. _‘Mmmmm, that’s it, fuck my throat nice and hard~ Don’t you dare hold back, you little blob of grease…!’_

With a pained cry of pleasure, I began to jerk off furiously using my slime-filled mask as a cocksleeve. As my imagination painted Jennefer’s blue succubus over my own human face, my shaft was constricted by my ever-tightening slime cocksleeve. My repeated thrusts caused the human face to wrinkle in a dozen different places, and so did Jennefer’s in my imagination. It should have made it weirder, but then my imagination took a turn. 

I could see myself, pulling on Jennefer’s disguises. Pouring my melted green slime into the blood-red scales of her Safi-jiiva, feeling the tightness of her suit wrapped around me, and smelling her scent so heavily inside of it. I could imagine myself manipulating her tail, not with the animatronics, but with my own slime, turning it into a barely concealed tentacle cock underneath the tail’s skin. My dick throbbed harder and faster as I imagined plunging that rough, thick tail into my own pussy, thrusting into it like I meant to breed myself…

With a sudden cry of pure pleasure my dams burst and shots of molten hot slime cum erupted from cock like a volcano. Each thick rope of my cum flooded my mask and melted the slime inside, making green slime drip from every hole in my mask’s face. My eyes rolled back in my head, and I fell to my knees, moaning in sheer ecstasy. My balls emptied load after load into my mask, until both my cock and my arm were melted to the point that they both fell sloppily to the floor. 

I sat back on my ass on the floor, trying to recover from my mind-shattering orgasm. It was a miracle I hadn’t melted from my orgasm. I’d only been spared from it by my cock melting first, cutting off the source of my insanity. I weakly looked down and saw the wrinkled, hollow face of my human self, my mouth wide, leaking slimey cum from every hole.

“I really need to get a grip…” I said to myself as I rubbed my forehead, “This is the second time today… Why am I getting so… _Horny…?_ ” Of course, the answer to that question was staring up at me straight in the face with its hollow, cum-filled eyes- it was this damned skinsuit’s fault. I was about to claw my way out of it when my phone rang suddenly. I picked it up hurriedly, expecting it to be Jennefer’s crew asking me why I was late, but it was an entirely different voice that I heard on the other end.

“Sarah?” Ash’s worried voice asked, “Are you alright? I’ve been trying to call you for hours!”

I frowned. Ash had ditched me at the convention to go hang out with people she had literally just met. Well, granted, I had technically done the same thing, but she was the one who broke our arrangement in the first place. “Where the hell were you?” I fired back angrily, “You just abandoned me to myself! What the hell?!” 

“Sarah, it wasn’t like that, I promise!” my old friend told me, “I really wanted to see you at the convention, but…”

There was a long and weighty pause as Ash’s words caught on the tip of her tongue. “But what?” I insisted.

“It’s… It’s nothing, I’m sorry. Sarah, I really am. You know me, I didn’t really want to ditch you, things just… Got out of hand.”

I wanted to be angrier with her, but it was difficult. Even though she had flaked out on me, I did meet _Jennefer fucking Cinders_ because of her, and she seemed genuinely remorseful. “Fine, whatever,” I said, “Forget it. We meet tomorrow, same place, same time. Got it?”

“Got it,” Ash agreed. “You’ve still got your costume, right?”

“Of course I do!” 

“Alright, alright, just… I’ll be there, waiting for you.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there,” I promised. “I’ll see you then.” I hung up the phone a moment later. I was still really annoyed at Ash, but was I really justified in it considering everything that happened? Stupid nuanced thinking…

As I looked at my phone, I finally noticed the time. “Oh, shit,” I muttered. I had meant to meet up with Jackson Matthews for lunch. Jennefer Cinders cameraman/manager had wanted to meet me for lunch along with some of his crew, but I had ended up blowing him off as I was blowing myself. It wasn’t fair to the man- he was very nice to me, very professional, and it made me guilty of the same sort of thing that Ash was. 

Hastily I dialed the number that Jackson had given me. The phone on the other end rang for a few moments before he picked up. “Hello? Jackson Matthews speaking, how can I help you?”

“Jackson? It’s me, uh, Sarah. Sarah Tanaka? We met this afternoon; I was wearing the-”

“The Odogaron armor, right, I remember you, yeah! You performed with Jennefer herself, eh? Quite the show you two put on. I was wondering where you might be, are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” I told him, “Just… I’m sorry about missing the lunch we had planned, I lost track of time, and traffic was a real nightmare…” 

“Yeah, someone should really do something about the traffic in this city, it’s a nightmare! The damn mayor really should do something about the infrastructure here, it’s total crap!” Jackson let out a hearty chuckle, and I laughed a little with him. “But hey, listen. Most of the crew has chowed down already, but I was kinda holding out hope I’d get this call. Why don’t we meet up, have a little chat? I can’t promise much, but I can say I’d love to really get a feel for you. And Jennefer, well… She’d kill me if she heard me putting it to you this way, but she’s dying to work with you again. She thinks you have real talent, y’know?”

“I-I do?” I wondered for a moment if Jackson meant that Jennefer thought that I was acting back in the convention center. “Well, I mean…”

“Save the humbleness, would you? She thinks you got real potential, y’know? Now, do you know a good place to eat around here? I’d give my own dad a kiss on the mouth for a nice hot slice of pizza right about now!”

I smiled and nodded to myself. “Yeah, yeah, I know a good place, I’ll text you the address in a second. Just lemme get dressed, and I’ll meet you there?”

“Sounds great! I should be there at 7:30, does that work for you? Oh, and what kind of pizza do you like? My treat.”

“Yeah, 7:30. And I’m really partial to meatball, myself.”

“Meatball, eh? Sounds good! Be there or be square, Sarah!” Jackson hung up the phone, and I couldn’t help but giggle a little to myself.

**XXX**

The restaurant I recommended to Jackson was fairly modest for a big-city pizza place, but it was a family-owned shop with good food and good people. It was close by enough that I could walk, too, and feel one the last cool nights before the muggy New England summer began. 

I felt the chill more so now that I was out of my skinsuit. There was no real need to wear it while I was meeting with Jackson, and I didn’t want any more intrusive horniness interrupting things, especially something so important. I just hoped that Jackson wouldn’t notice anything different about my body- without my skinsuit, I kept my breasts, ass, and thighs at their normal, modest proportions. 

I got to the shop and found Jackson there waiting for me by himself. He waved me over and stood up to meet me. He took my hand in his and shook it firmly. “Great to see you again, Sarah!”

“You too, uh, Mr. Matthews.” I awkwardly replied as I took a seat in the booth across from him.

“Please, Jackson is fine. My friends call me Jack, too, if that helps.” The bearded man offered me a warm smile for my nerves.

“I’ll just stick with Jackson, for now, if that’s ok.” He nodded, and I continued, “I’m glad you agreed to meet, sorry again that I missed you earlier.”

“It was a bit of a weird time to get food, anyways,” he admitted, “Some of the crew got caught in downtown traffic for nearly an hour trying to get some Chinese food…” He shook his head and looked back up at me. “So, how are you? Hungry?”

I nodded, although it wasn’t entirely true. I ate quite a bit as I prepared for our meeting, as I didn’t have enough mass to fully replicate my veneer after all the slimey cum I’d been spewing everywhere today. “Yeah, I could definitely eat…”

“You alright?” Jackson asked with the raise of a thick eyebrow. 

“Yeah, just…” I shook my head. “I’ve been a little, well, not myself today, especially at the convention center.”

“I really hope we didn’t end up making you feel uncomfortable,” Jackson said, putting his hand over his heart, “If we pressured you into doing something you’re not comfortable with, then I am deeply and truly sorry.”

“No, it’s not like that at all,” I explained, “I… Well, coming to the convention in costume wasn’t my idea, it was my friend Ashley’s. She talked me into it, and she helped me make parts of my costume as well. But we were supposed to meet at the convention, which we didn’t. She was hanging out with other friends of hers instead, which left me alone, and…”

“And…?”

“And, well… I dunno, really. Not only is what happened today something I’d never do normally, I’d likely never wear a costume like that on my own. I figured… I wasn’t really… Attractive enough? Or maybe…”

“Confident,” Jackson observed. “You didn’t think you could do it, so you didn’t want to.”

“Kinda, yeah. My confidence has really been a big issue for me for a long time, and… Well… Putting on that, well, costume, it really made me feel almost like a different person, even though I was the same one underneath it all.

“Jennefer told me the same thing when she started out,” Jackson told me. “When she first started doing cosplay, well, things really turned around for her. She felt stronger, and sexier, and eventually she felt that way whether or not she was wearing a costume. That could very well be you one day as well.”

“Well, I only really felt confident until Jennefer got her claws on me,” I mumbled.

Jackson let out a big, booming laugh that was so infectious that it was impossible not to giggle a little. “She really does get ya going, huh? It’s interesting, too, I’m not sure if you’re a fan of hers or not, but she hasn’t done much of anything with other women before. Hell, if I’m gonna be completely honest, I would’ve told you she was straight as a rail until I saw her with her hands on you. Of course, how much of that was acting, I don’t know.”

My mind drifted back to this afternoon. Remembering everything that had happened- Jennefer’s out of character flirtations before the show, her claws so expertly tracing my body, the way she had nibbled at my ear, and of course, the kiss she gave me at the end of it all. “No, it wasn’t acting at all, or at least I hope not.” I shook my head a second later. “I… I don’t know, though.”

“You seem kind of hopeful that it wasn’t, y’know.”

“Is that… Bad?”

“Let’s just say I know personally how complicated Jennefer’s relationships tend to get,” the cameraman explained, “You see, Sarah, Jennefer and I actually dated for a short time, back in college, before this all started. She was different then, and when so much of her attitude changed, so did our relationship. We came to the realization that for whatever reason, while we definitely still had an emotional connection, we just didn’t _love_ each other.”

“Oh, I… I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Hey, I’m not. I’ve got more than just Jennefer to worry about now. And besides, despite it all, we’re still friends. Things have a way of working out.”

I nodded, taking in all of this information. “Yeah…”

“You ok?”

I wasn’t sure, to be honest. Most of my feelings towards Jennefer were purely sexual, there wasn’t even a hint of any romantic inclination that I felt towards her, other than just the drive to see her again. Or maybe there was, and I was just burying it in amongst all the lust. The whole situation still brought a whirlwind of emotions to the table, emotions that I wasn’t really ready to deal with yet. I’d have to face my demons sooner or later, but as far as I was concerned there was no reason to do that sooner rather than later.

“I’m fine, just... Nervous, I guess.” I shrugged. “I’m still processing a lot of what happened.”

Jackson nodded knowingly. “I can understand that. Maybe we should meet another time, and just enjoy some pizza for tonight.”

“No, no,” I said as I shook my head, “I… I want to see her again, Jennefer. I have to, considering the fact that I can’t get her out of my head. Is that… Crazy?”

“Not at all, really. She definitely gave you something to remember her by!” He chuckled for a few moments, before becoming more serious and leaning forwards towards me. “But in all honesty, what is it exactly that you want to do now?

“Well… You did say something this afternoon about Jennefer wanting to work with me again.”

“She does, yes, if you’re up for it. There’s a lot that that entails, but if you go through with it then that’s a real big paycheck that you’re looking at in the future.”

“I could care less about the paycheck,” I said honestly, “I’d do it all again for free, just… Just to feel that touch again.”

“Well, if you do,” Jackson began to warn me, “You should know that things will go much farther than a steamy but safe-for-work photo op and at a convention. I’m talking about some _real_ erotic stuff, both softcore and hardcore. Jennefer’s eager to see if you’re up to snuff for that. If you are, by all means, but if you’re not, then now’s the time to say it.”

I nodded, considering it. “What exactly would I be doing?”

“Quite a bit of modelling, both in-costume and, well, partially out of it, and that’s to start. What it would end with is what happened today but drawn out to its natural conclusion.”

“You mean getting impaled on that big tail of hers?” I asked a little too freely before immediately slapping both hands over my face and covering my mouth, surprised I even said that. Jackson just laughed again, as he too was surprised by my dirty mouth. “S-s-sorry…”

“See, I think that’s why she likes you so much,” he explained, “You’re cute, y’know, very sweet and shy. But she can see right through you, down to your core, peeling away all those layers of niceties to find the real you. Deep down, she believes you’re just as dirty as she is, although maybe in a different way. Hence why she picked you out of everyone else.”

“Everyone else…?”

“Jennefer hasn’t done anything professionally with other women, but there’s been a few brief touch-ups like this before. Usually, they either just do one and done, or they get to the next step and Jennefer changes her mind before. She is a bit fickle, after all, but I don’t think that’s a bad thing.”

“How so?”

Jackson leaned back in his half of the booth and began to explain. “Jennefer isn’t just looking for someone with a good body or a good face. Now, Sarah, don’t get me wrong, you have both, but that isn’t why Jennefer is so interested in you. You made yourself a terrific costume, with a little help, sure, but you know you have a sexy body, and you know how to show it off, at least on a subconscious level. Well, I think more than that now, considering that you came here overcompensating.” The cameraman gestured towards my warm, oversized hoodie and my old and baggy jeans. “I’m a cameraman because I’ve got good eyes, Sarah, and my eyes are telling me right now that you suddenly feel embarrassed by your looks after you realize how attractive you actually are.”

My head felt a little dizzy, taking all that in. “Are… Are you…? I…”

“It’s also important to remember I’m not a trained psychoanalyst,” Jackson said with a smile, “So take me reading into you with a grain of salt.”

“I… I think you’re more accurate than I’m ready to admit,” I said, “But… What does this all mean, really?”

“What Jennefer is looking for in a partner isn’t looks, or talent, it’s _passion._ She’s looking for someone who wants to do this with her because they love being and feeling _sexy._ Just like she does. That’s her real talent, y’know, not the costumes, not the ideas, or the acting. Jennefer is just a naturally sexually-charged person, and she thinks you are too, but you haven’t come out of that shell yet.”

It was all so much to take in, but the thing was I didn’t strongly disagree with anything that Jackson had said so far. There was a part of me that was _intensely_ sexual, a part that I was only beginning to now understand. Jennefer was the one to wake that up in me, and maybe, just maybe, she wanted to help me explore it. The idea was tantalizing to say the least, but it was also a dream come true. My favorite pornstar, was _here_ , asking me to come join her. How could I say no to all of this? 

Did I want to say no?

“I…” I bit my lip, racking my brain for words I could say. “That’s a lot… But, I think I know what you mean, really. You’re basically saying that Jennefer thinks I have this untapped well of… Sexual energy.”

“Exactly.”

My words felt heavy on my tongue, but I knew exactly what I wanted to say. “Well how do I start?”

Jackson grinned. “I’ll tell you exactly how.”

**XXX**

The next day I found myself in Jackson’s car, riding down to a small studio downtown. It was a legendary studio in the pornography world, The Pink Room, home to one of the first major porn recording companies. It had gone under a decade ago, so now the space was open to anyone who wanted to use the space to record themselves, provided they could pay the fee. I was still quite nervous, but Jackson’s reassuring had helped a lot.

Wrapped tightly around my slime was my skinsuit, which was alright squeezing my mass in all the right ways. I could feel my lust building up again, but without any real stimulation other than the vague idea of what I’d be doing today, I was able to keep myself from getting out of control again.

My Odogaron armor was laying on my lap as I rode in the passenger seat. I traced a piece of detail-work in the plastic as Jackson drove, trying to distract myself from my nerves. I was still confident in my choice to move forward with this little foray into pornography, but that didn’t mean I wasn’t nervous.

“Well, here we are!” Jackson announced as he pulled up to an old brick building that was surrounded by dozens more just like it. As I looked up at the building, I couldn’t help but notice how _ordinary_ it looked, at least compared to the idea I had in my head. “She ain’t much, but she’s home.”

We got out of the car, and Jackson led me inside. As we walked through the building, he led through a series of hallways lined with signed pictures of pornstars from years past, gorgeous women from as far back as the late sixties and early seventies. I only saw a few more modern portraits, and oddly enough, none of Jennefer herself. “Shouldn’t Jennefer’s picture be up here somewhere?”

My prospective manager glanced back at me and asked, “A picture of what exactly, Sarah, a monster-girl? Jennefer, as far as she’s concerned, would prefer to remain anonymous. She’s never shown her face once in one of her videos, at least not her real face.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

Jackson stopped in front of a door marked “Recording Room C.” He looked me in the eye and asked, “Alright, are you ready?”

“Yeah, I think I am,” I said semi-confidently. Jackson nodded and opened the door for me before closing it behind me. I got two steps into the room before stopping dead in my tracks. “Oh…”

“Hello again, Sarah,” Jennefer said as she stared me down. She was once again clad in her costume from the day before, the crimson scaled wyvern Safi-jiiva. She was sitting on the edge of a bed, her legs crossed and her arms behind her propping her up as she leaned back casually. Her broad wings were spread wide, almost if she was trying to intimidate me with their size, and her thick, scaly tail idly swayed behind her. The only things that looked human about her were her face and her body, which retained a natural, alluring human shape with only scales in certain places to cover her figure.

My mind went blank as I stared at the seductive cosplayer. I couldn’t even open my mouth, let alone say a single word. Here she was, the sole object of my fantasies, right before me in the flesh, and I felt paralyzed. I couldn’t even make a sound.

“I’m happy to see you again,” the wyvern said in a voice that was heavy with seductive implications, “I know it’s been only a day, but you really did worry me like that, running off so suddenly…”

“I-I-I-I-I,” I stammered, unable to stop tripping over my words, “I-I-I w-was just g-going t-to the… The… Uhhh… Uhhhhh…”

Jennefer rose from her seat and approached me slowly and deliberately. Her arms were folded behind her back, and her tail raised in what was presumably excitement. A soft smirk was on her face as she grew nearer and nearer. “Oh, Sarah, if you can’t talk, don’t.” One sharp but gentle claw reached for my face and then gently stroked my cheek, eliciting a heavy blush. “Mmm~ You’re adorable, you know…”

“I-I…”

“Shhhh…” Jennefer held a clawed finger to my lips, silencing me. She was close enough now for me to appreciate the piercing light blue color of her eyes as they locked onto mine. Her body was close to mine, only a few inches away, and I could hear her breathing softly in the quiet room. “You’re all bent out of shape, just from seeing me? I’m flattered…” To my surprise, Jennefer blushed through her dragon suit, and then she pushed a lock of my hair out of my face. “I have to say, I’m quite pleased that you came back. I enjoyed the little show we put on yesterday… Did you?” Her smirk only grew wider, as she already knew the answer.

“Ye-yes…” I muttered ashamedly, my face blushing a deep red. “I… You…” Jennefer unexpectedly took a step forward, and for a moment I felt the scaled plates on her breasts brushed against my own bust. She was taller than I was by almost six inches, so she had to lean down to look me in the eye. As much as my eyes wanted to rove over every square inch of her incredible body, her eyes held my gaze with an iron grip. 

“Tell me, Sarah, why is it exactly that you wanted to come back to me…?” The question was quite simple, and I had a simple answer, but my mouth felt drier than the Sahara, and my head as empty as space. “Well…?” she pressed, leaning in a little closer. Her face was very close to mine now, and I could feel her hot breath on my face as she stared me down. Her tail, that damned erotic tail, brushed against my right thigh and nearly caused me to jump out of my skin, but I managed to hold things together.

“I… I… I needed to… See you again…” I managed to say.

The dragoness’ confident smirk changed to a warmer, softer smile, almost unbefitting of her. “So, did I,” she said in a quieter voice before her previous seductive persona took control again. “I’ve been waiting for you for a long time now…”

My body was still paralyzed as Jennefer curled her tail around my thigh. I rode up high between my legs, not quite all the way, but only leaving a couple inches of space between her coiled tail and my groin. As her grip on me tightened, I let a soft, quiet moan. “Aah~”

Sharp claws scraped lightly against my cheek as Jennefer cupped my chin. She bared her fangs only an inch away from my face. “There you are… My favorite meal…” A shiver ran through me as I felt her other hand trail down my side and then slip underneath my sweater. “I’ve been longing to feast on taste you again~ My dear little hunter~”

I let out a quiet whine as I felt her claws running up my stomach. “Nnnnnmmm~! Je… Jennefer~ Please…”

“Yes, my little hunter?” The wyvern cooed as she tilted her head slightly, “What is it…?”

“Haaah~ T-t… Take me…” I begged her, “Please… I’ve… I need… Your touch…”

The claws on my stomach paused just below my breasts, and then turned south. “You _need_ me?” she asked as I felt a single claw trailing against my hidden pussy over my skinny jeans. “That’s what I like to hear…” she whispered into my ear, but a moment later she pulled away from me. “Heh~”

With the closeness of our bodies gone, I was finally able to let out a long, beleaguered sigh. “Haaaaah~ Ohhhhh~ Why… Why did you… Stop…?”

Jennefer took another step back, her eyes still locked on mine. “You need me, you say…” She raised a clawed hand to her face, cupping her own chin and tapping her cheek, and asked, “But how badly do you need me, Sarah~?”

“I-I…” My words caught in my throat as I choked on my own lust. Jennefer may have been wearing Safi’jiiva’s skin, but she was a succubus through and through. “I’ll… I’ll do anything… Please…”

“Anything~?” Jennefer’s fangs bared as she grinned. “Heh, I have a few ideas…” My mind raced as my nervousness swelled up. What would she make me do? “Hmmmm… Why don’t you start by putting that on…?” A single pointed claw pointed at the costume was still clutched tightly in my arms. 

“M-my costume…?” 

“Mmmmm~ Don’t be nervous, hunter…” she cooed, her fangs gently biting the tip of one of her claws, “I won’t bite… Go on…”

“R-right… Right here…?”

The wyvern nodded. “Don’t be shy, hunter… I’ll be seeing much more of you by the end of this…”

My face must have looked like a tomato from how hard I was blushing. Still, it was her way or the highway, so I knew I had to do what she said. Nervously, I stepped past her, towards the bed, and set my things down on it. I sat beside the folded cosplay and kicked off my shoes. Jennefer’s eyes left mine for a moment, both to my relief and displeasure. She was studying me now, the way I moved and acted. 

So instead, I tried my best to mimic her. I met her gaze as it returned to my eyes, and I trailed my hands up my thighs slowly. I tried my best to stay calm and look alluring as I let her watch me.

Jennefer’s smirk gradually disappeared as she watched on. As my eyes remained fixated on hers, she left my gaze again to let her eyes wander over my body. “No,” she suddenly said in a serious tone devoid of her previous charms, “Not like me.”

My mind went blank for a moment. “Wh-what…?”

“You’re undressing like I would,” Jennefer said flatly, “Staring me down, emphasizing your form so obviously. It’s one issue that you’re no good at it, but the real meat of the problem is that you’re not acting naturally. You are not a dominant person, Sarah, not in the slightest.”

“What… What should I do then…?” I asked nervously.

“Stop trying so hard to impress me,” she replied as she shook her head. “You’re so hyper-focused on what makes me sexy that you’ve forgotten your own charm.” She approached me, sizing up my figure. Without warning, her hand darted out and groped my right breast, lifting and kneading the soft, slimey flesh underneath my sweater and my skinsuit. “These… Emphasize these, tease them, make me want to see them more. But show me your legs first. But… Be natural. You’re nervous, I know. Show me that.”

I swallowed and nodded. “Okay… I…” I shook my head and moved back on the bed, so I could sit on it with my legs entirely on the bed. I skipped the teasing I had meant to do with my jeans and quickly loosened and then lowered them. I crossed my legs as much as I could as I pulled my jeans off of them. With my legs now bare save for my white ankle socks, Jennefer could see clearly that I wasn’t wearing any panties in anticipation of something like this, but with my legs crossed she couldn’t quite see my pussy.

I brought my legs closer to me, still crossed, and then kept them folded as my knees rose. I laid back on the bed, watching Jennefer nervously, and let my arms relax over my head as the top half of my body laid flat. My sweater rode up on my body, exposing my midriff and my belly, but no farther. Jennefer smiled and nodded as she studied my face. “Good, good… Just like that. Make me _want_ you, Sarah. You’re the kind of girls that people _want._ They want to fuck you… Make you scream, make you beg… I’m the kind of girl that _wants._ I’d be the one to fuck you, the one who makes you scream and beg…”

I opened my legs unconsciously as Jennefer spoke, and she got a perfect view of my pussy. “Heh~ Look at you, you’re doing it already…” I yelped and crossed my legs and covered my face with my hands. “Heh heh heh…”

“Sh-should I keep going…?”

“Of course, dear hunter, you’re not even dressed yet… But keep teasing me, for now.”

I spread my legs again, and Jennefer smirked as she watched me. I sat up a little, so she could stare into my eyes again, and my fingers found my pussy. “Nnnnmmm~” I moaned quietly as I spread my wet folds for her. “Aaaah~ Ahh~”

“You’ve got such a cute little pussy~” the dragoness said as she licked her lips. I expected her to draw closer, but to my surprise Jennefer began to crawl up onto the bed beside me. “Wider,” she ordered, and unsure if she meant my legs or my pussy, I spread them both a little wider. “Heh~ Not bad… But your fingering needs a little work…”

“Work…?”

I gasped sharply as I felt Jennefer’s fingers lightly touch mine as I played with myself. “Push them inside…” she told me as she gently thrusted my fingers inside of myself. “Like that… In… And out… It’s what the camera loves…”

Her fingers were so close that her claws occasionally poked the skin of my thighs and hips. “Haaaah~ Je… Jennefer~ Jennefeeer~” My hips bucked, wanting more, and my fingers dug deeper into my slimey insides. “Nnnnnuuuhh~!”

“Mmm~ Take it easy, hunter~” Jennefer cooed as she laid down beside me. As she laid on her side, her soft breasts pressed against my right arm and shoulder. “Pull back… and then deeper~”

“Ohhhhh~!” I couldn’t keep my voice contained. Jennefer’s touches were so fleeting before, but as she guided my own fingers deeper and deeper inside of me, I could feel a certain heat rushing from her body as well. “Jennefeeer~!” I moaned again, my voice begging her for more.

The wyvern beside me growled with a raw _hunger_ that was unlike her normally seductive and teasing self. Her free hand snaked its way up my belly with her claws pressed hard enough to my skin that it would have drawn blood, if I had any. Her hand forced my fingers deeper into myself, which made me writhe in pleasure.

I nearly broke as I felt Jennefer pull my hand away, only for her claws to sink deep into my sloppy and gooey pussy. Her fangs were at my ear, her hot breath on my face. “Good girl~” she moaned seductively, “Such a good tease you are…”

Jennefer’s claws weren’t sharp, but they cut through my insides like a hot knife through butter. The feeling was an overwhelming bliss of pain and pleasure as her fingers thrusted deeper and deeper into me. It was another kind of pleasure that was new to me but wholly welcome. 

My voice cried out louder and louder as the object of my fantasies fingerfucked me. Jennefer’s tail slid between her own legs and then curled around my right thigh, forcing me to raise my long, bare leg. Her other hand had reached up my sweater to find my bare breasts bouncing like Jell-O in an earthquake as my entire body shook. She palmed one breast and pinched at my nipple with two claws, making me cry out even louder than before. _“Jennefeeeer~!”_ I screamed in pleasure, unable to control myself.

It was unbelievable to me. Jennefer Cinders, in the flesh, was making short work of my needy body. Her adept fingers and claws knew exactly how to make me melt. She knew just when to tease me, when to keep me on edge, when to pull away, and when to strike with the full force that she had. She was the master, and I was truly and utterly hers from that point on. “Stop holding back,” she whispered in my ear, “Let go of it all. You’re a good girl, you’ve earned your fun~”

My eyes rolled back, and my back arched as I suddenly came. My pussy quivered and shook as there was a small burst of my juices around Jennefer’s fingers. I shook and moaned for minutes as her fingers kept up their relentless thrusting, spearing my pussy over and over again without stopping.

Finally, as my body stopped shaking and my climax died down, Jennefer’s fingers pulled back, and I was left panting beside her on the bed. “Heh~” My dragoness’ snickering caught my attention, and I looked over to see her licking my cum off of her claws. “You came quite a lot,” she said, “You really do have fantastic orgasms…”

“Th-th-thanks…” I whispered back, still trying to catch my breath. “Haaaaah~ Haaah~ Can… Can I… Put on my… Uuuuuunnnfffff~ My costume… Now…?”

Jennefer kissed me on the cheek, leaving a few drops of my cum behind. “I think we should take a short break,” she said, “Go wash up, and we’ll talk about you and your costume.”

I nodded weakly. “O-okay…” I shakily sat up and hobbled away from the bed to the bathroom adjoining the recording room. I shut the door beside me and leaned over the sink, panting. The orgasm that Jennefer had given me was intense, much more so than anything I’d ever done with my own fingers before. Was it simply just that it was another woman’s touch, or was Jennefer really that skilled at making me hers?

My mass felt hot and heavy, like it was sagging inside my skinsuit. Looking at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, I nearly panicked when I saw that a few slight wrinkles had formed in my mask, likely from the force of my orgasm melting my slime partially. “Fuck…”

I reached my fingers into the seam of my neck and peeled off my mask with one fluid motion. I was getting a bit better at it, but inside the hollow skin I saw clumps of melted slime still clinging to it. I turned on the faucet and flushed out the mask, causing water and runny slime to pour from the empty face’s mouth, nose, and eyes. “I need to take better care of this thing,” I said to myself. 

Glancing at the reflection of my true face, I saw a different person in my light green ooze. Looking back, the person in the mirror had the same face, the same name, but she was… Stronger. My worries seemed to have melted away just like the slime stuck in my mask. I felt more confident, both in my appearance, and who I really was. I was myself, Sarah Tanaka, prospective pornstar and cosplayer.

As I focused on my new mentality, I didn’t even hear Jennefer calling my name until it was too late.

The bathroom door opened, and Jennefer stepped inside. There I was before her, my hollow human face in my hands, and my alien slime poking out from underneath the fake human skin. I turned to face her, slowly, fear coursing through my body. This was it. All my hopes and dreams came crashing down around me as Jennefer’s bright blue eyes stared into mine.

My mouth opened to say something, to plead with her, to beg for forgiveness, to beg for secrecy, but to no avail. My words and mind both failed me. Every part of my mind seemed to fail all at once. All I could do was whimper pathetically as she stared me down.

But paradoxically, although surely shocked by my true nature, Jennefer’s signature smirk never left her face. She pursed her lips, taking the time to choose her words, and then said, “Well. I guess we both have our little secrets then, don’t we?”  
  
 _To be continued..._

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a fan of mine here on AO3 but don't like skinsuits, I'm sorry to say that they will be popping up more in my content considering the size of my skinsuit-loving fanbase on DeviantArt.
> 
> Hell of a thing to write, but I enjoyed the shit out of it. Really like the way it turned out, although that differed greatly from my original plan. Also, yes, this is a series, dunno how long of one, but I have some ideas for more entries in it. In the meantime, stay sticky y'all.
> 
> COMMUNITY DISCORD LINK-
> 
> https://discord.gg/t7nKP9fszM


End file.
